Maybe it's not that bad after all
by ToneTony777
Summary: Judy and nick are still stuck in the bureaucracy hell and nick is still unsure if he really wants to become a cop


After the media satiated their thirst for their faces on their covers. It was time to move away from the bright lights. To sort this out, Judy was going to need quite some time.

It seemed to have no end. But Hopps, this time, had someone to keep her company while she trudged through what seemed to be a punishment for wrecking downtown.

''Let the punishment fit the crime'', she mumbled under her breath.

''And it will fit so snugly'', a voice replied from the other side of the cubicle.

Ever since the attacks were stopped. These cubicles had become her second home. On the other side, a pair of orange ears rolled lazily around this stuffy atmosphere.

''Hey Judes, mind if take off for some coffee?''.

Nick asked while trying his best to dismount the massive chairs that the precinct had. With some effort, he got off and faced Judy; Her face was buried in a ledger twice her size. Her ears perked up and snapped on him.

''Make it a double'', her commandeering voice erupted from the pile.

After the way that Judy made herself stand out, the station was quick to accommodate their newest recruit.

''He sure did make sure the station improved; even if all the improvements were bunny sized'', He said to himself.

After some stretching , he headed out onto the sprawling corridors that made up the bowels of precinct one. The instant he walked out of the precinct, Nick got himself surrounded by the atmosphere of the now deserted square.

Obviously, he had been here thousands of times before. But it always got him on edge; everyone always making their way, pushing, breathing and making all kinds of noises that saturated the atmosphere. they made the air vicious, bordering on the offensive. But now it presented itself as something completely different. A place where there was no one lumbering over him, no one to scurry away from.

He was free to move as he wanted. Wafting through the cool night was such a delight: Being able to let his guard down, at least for a moment, enabled him to soak up every little detail and subtlety this place had to offer; Savoring his way to the coffee shop was the least he could to honor the ranger that ,deep down, still believed in some of the things this city stood for.

After making his way throughout the plaza, Nick got into the train station. One of the only places left open that late. As he Headed to the front register, a doe with a lighthearted smile greeted him.

''Welcome to snarlbucks café , what can I fix you with?" She said in a playful tone.

She seemed almost like if she had been rehearsing the whole night for this.

"I'll take a small latte and a double medium esspres-".

Nick was not able to finish his sentence before getting bombarded with suggestions, ranging from this month's specialty brew to a myriad of different syrups and sugar bombs they used to pass off as《flavors》in this place.

After getting a quick lecture on the world of industrialized coffee. Nick asked for a small fox espresso and a big bunny cup, the biggest they could legally sell him.

''what's your name?'' The spastic deer asked .

As her face perked up, Nick couldn't help but notice her pupils dilating a little.

'Nick', he said; as he fished out the lump of bills and coins that lived in his back pockets.

After handing over a couple of crumpled and a bit sweaty bills, he went out to the other side of the counter to pick up his coffee .

Nick got out of the café with two cups squiggled '' nitt'' on the side. Then he made his way back to the station, After all, it was getting pretty late.

Judy had been slogging through this bureaucratic miasma for so much time, that by now, she had forgotten a little what it was to be out there in the field.

''hopps , I really hope you get this done before everybody forgets we actually hired you as an officer, and not just as a bobblehead for our office''.

After doing the best Bogo impression she could manage this late, Judy took a bunch of papers and stuck them inside the nearest drawer. Officially this was hopeless, and any more attempts at finishing this today would only result in her getting mired in even more paperwork.

She got out of the station just in time to see Nick wandering without noticing her. He was still appreciating his surroundings ,both hands holding paper cups. Once he saw her in the steps, he adopted a stiffer stance and made a beeline for the staircase.

''Aww, just when it was starting to get cozy in there''.

Nick handed her a lukewarm cup and sat down beside her. After taking her first sip, Judy shuffled the brown sleeve around her cup and laid back a little.

''This wasn't what I signed up for. But this time, I know there is no other way around this. I can't even think of blaming anyone or shifting responsibility . I know it's my duty and facing it is what I'm getting paid for, but it's just frustrating knowing that out there everything is going it's course while I am stuck here waiting until some stupid protocols get sorted out ,and I can get a nice little stamp on my file. And then what? Are criminals going to take a break just because there is one cop less on the force? I really don't think so''.

Nick was just nodding beside her until that last sentence hit him, lowering his ears , he scooted a little and looked her dead in the eye.

"Carrots , last time you set out , not even on active duty , mind you , they had to clean up your little adventure all throughout town for like a week . I think Bogo and most of the underworld is well aware of what you are capable of when you set your sights on something. More so, I don't think he'd be the first one to get you on heavy gear, and tell you to take down some armed cult on the top of a hill anytime soon. Imagine the casualties , they'd be through the roof!" ,Nick finished this with a wide-eyed stare ,that slowly turned into a snotty grin.

Judy couldn't help but smile back, that stupid smile of his always had a way to get into her. More than she would like to admit.

"Guess I really need someone to keep me in check before I get into a rampage, don't you think?" Her gaze now fixated on Nick.

Nick was getting the very last sip from his cup. After putting it down he looked back at her and said, "Well, of course, I wouldn't mind getting pampered by all the luxuries the academy seems to offer, just to be the partner of the ever so popular officer carrots, Even after you have made it sound so alluring to get there, I guess I will try my chances there.

"Quit being such a baby. You'll love the cold showers, the disgusting food, and the grueling training. Oh, and who could forget the actual studying,'' Judy said this with a coy smile creeping up her face.

''Unfortunately, the force it's not all running and gunning. You still need to know how to fill your goddamn reports so you can be left to rot in a cubicle for the rest of your life."

by now, Judy's nose was twitching with repressed anger. And Nick couldn't' t help but to flash her with a dumb grin.

"Whoa, you're going to bust a vein at this rate. And on top of that, they'll try to blame me. On account of that coffee I went lengths to get you .After all, these are unnaturally late hours for a rabbit to be outside its burrow. So how about we get you home and sort this out first thing in the morning? they are about to close the tram, and I don't plan on hoofing it all the way back home''

Nick held out his paw and helped Judy off the staircase. Both headed home ,on opposite sides of the city, through the cool air that enveloped it.


End file.
